


bring out that sleeping, small little thought

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and chiaki "gay-mer girl" nanami, featuring: miu "internet troll" iruma, with kii "what's a mario kart" bo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: As the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki's seen all types of sore losers - deniers, cheaters, rage quitters, you name it.Miu doesn't quite fit into any of those categories.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Nanami Chiaki
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	bring out that sleeping, small little thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinataSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/gifts).



The first thing Miu says when she meets Chiaki is, “So, you’re the gamer girl, huh?”

Chiaki smiles. “Yeah, I guess that’s me.”

Miu tosses her hair and laughs. “I bet you loooove to have a camera on you, huh? Streaming all kinds of dirty stuff?”

“Dirty?” Chiaki thinks about it. “Nothing really dirty. I guess games like Call of Duty can get pretty bloody, but nothing too bad.”

“W-What?” Miu’s eyes go wide, and she quivers. “No, I mean d-dirty, like…” she mumbles something, and Chiaki cocks her head to the side.

“Like what?”

“Never mind!” Miu blurts out, and she practically trips over her own feet as she flees the room. Chiaki smiles faintly after her. The same strategy works perfectly with online trolls, and she’s fairly confident that Miu won’t bother her again.

She’s wrong. 

Miu approaches Chiaki again the next day outside her dorm room, and she’s not alone — a petulant Kiibo sulks behind her.

“You! Sexy gamer girl! I have a challenge for you!” Miu jabs a thumb into her chest. “I, Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius, have created an unbeatable video gaming program and installed it in Kiibo here. Know what that means?”

“You want me to… compete against a robot?” Chiaki blinks, and Miu flushes pink.

“W-well… if you wanted to, I mean. I thought it would be a good way, to, y’know, test it?” Miu rallies her strength and puffs out her chest. “Not that it needs testing or anything, cause I’m fuckin’ brilliant.”

“Mm, okay. Kiibo, are you okay with this?” Chiaki glances at the robot, who nods, a little miserably. 

“It’s a good way to bond with others,” he mumbles, and Chiaki doesn’t miss the grateful look that Miu shoots him. Interesting.

“Well, okay. I have some consoles in my room.” Chiaki opens the door to her dorm and they enter. “What do you want to play?”

Kiibo’s programming is excellent for Asteroids, Minesweeper, and Tetris. No doubt, Chiaki knows he could play a perfect game of Pac-Man. In those respects, his programming is a smashing success. Unfortunately, Miu’s genius does not extend to Mario Kart.

“Red shell!” shrieks Miu, and Kiibo panics.

“Ahh! How do I avoid it?”

“Get behind Chiaki! It’ll hit her instead!”

“She’s too far ahead of me! I can’t —”

“ _Look out!_ ” Miu’s screech comes too late, and Kiibo’s spot in ninth place drops to eleventh as his virtual avatar tumbles end over end. “What the hell? You suck at this! I thought you’d at least learned _something_ from all that data I fed you!”

Kiibo looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Chiaki sighs as she crosses the finishing line in first and turns to face Miu, fuming silently behind her.

“Why don’t you play in Kiibo’s place?” she suggests, and Miu’s mouth drops open.

“R-Really?”

“Sure, why not?”

Miu twirls her hair around her finger nervously. “B-But I won’t be any good…”

“Please, take my controller.” Kiibo offers up his remote to her, a hint of desperation in his voice. “I don’t have enough information to be good at this game. And isn’t this the reason you brought me here in the first place? You said you wanted Chiaki —”

“Give me that!” Miu shouts, and snatches the remote from his hand. Kiibo stares at her, startled. “Ah, a-hem. I mean.” She clears her throat. “Of course I wanna play! I’m gonna put your ass in the trash, gamer girl!”

Chiaki grins and scoots closer to Miu. She can feel the inventor tense up as their shoulders brush, but she doesn’t pull away. “Are you sure about that? I’m the Ultimate Gamer, remember?”

Miu laughs her usual braying, overconfident laugh and Chiaki can feel her relax. “Well, I’m the Ultimate Queen of Kicking Your Ass! Let’s get it on!”

Chiaki wins. Miu loses. Flushing and stammering, she goes to set the remote down, but Chiaki catches her hand.

“Wanna play again?” 


End file.
